The objective of the research is to develop a linguistically-complete, computerized system for writing and reading various Sign Languages. Both the notational symbol set and its computerized implementation are intended to be easy to use, easy to learn, suitable for ordinary, daily communication, and accessible to both the hearing and hearing-impaired communities. The specific aims of Phase II are to further simplify the notational system of Sutton Sign Writing; improve the user interface on the computer program; develop the capacity to allow the computerized symbol set to evolve with use; verify the achievement of the aims listed above through a varied program of laboratory testing, field trials, and educational applications; provide a system that can be modified for use in Sign research; and disseminate knowledge about Sign Writing extensively through the deaf and research communities. A simple notational system for Sign has long been needed and a modification of the Sutton Sign Writing system will provide it. Furthermore, the ability to use a computer for word processing with Sign indicates increased flexibility in using computers with other languages with complex character sets, e.g. Arabic. Sign word processing software suitable for both daily interaction and research applications indicates significant commercial potential.